


ridiculous with blooming

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Spoilers, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have always been more than a bit weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ridiculous with blooming

Ghosts are sort of different when it comes to physical sex; they’re different when it comes to physical anything, really, due to obvious circumstances.

Ghosts have none of the fiddly bits that signify sex in other monsters. Most ghosts therefore describe themselves as having no gender. It’s not important to them. Ghosts who do give themselves a gender... well. They’re considered a bit weird.

You have always been more than a bit weird. Too dramatic, where your cousin likes to fade into the background; dreaming a bit too big, where your actual station in life is as a snail farmer. You only have one relative even louder and bolder than you, and nobody much likes them, either, for their explosive temper over the littlest things. With you, at least everyone is just a little off-put, rather than seriously annoyed.

You’d almost take the grumbling over the awkward conversations, the ones that never get past how do you do and how’s the farm before your fellow ghosts find someone less... you to talk to.

But you couldn’t possibly think of changing. You’re glorious the way you are, one of a kind among ghosts and among monsters. If other people can’t handle you, that’s their problem, not yours.

One thing you learn quickly about Alphys is that she only really knows ghosts in a scientific study kind of way, and hasn’t met any personally before you. That makes plenty of sense: ghosts tend to like to keep to other ghosts, in your experience. So you’re resolved to give Alphys the best possible picture of ghosts that you can.

Just by being you, of course. What could possibly be better than that?

Still, it takes you by surprise when you peer over her shoulder one day to see that she has two different schematics for your ultimate body drawn up. Both beautiful, of course. You’d hate to see anything else. “Three forms, darling?”

“No- well, maybe later, but I was only planning on giving you one of these.” She has a nervous look about her. She often does. “Um... actually, I realized I never actually asked you before... if you were a man or a woman, or something else?”

The question stuns you for a few moments. It’s never been posed to you that way; ghosts always just assume, and become uncomfortable if you start acting too far one way or another.

Your silence only makes Alphys more anxious. “I-If you don’t like either I can come up with something more androgynous, I’m sorry if I-”

“This one,” you say, floating over one of the designs. Broader shoulders, straighter outlines. “I’m a man and I want this one.”

She sighs in relief. “Okay, Mr. Bossy.”

Just the sound of it makes you even more giddy, and you spin around her until she starts to laugh. “Thank you, gorgeous. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“We’re friends, right? I’m not going to call you the wrong thing. ...Now can you stop that, y-you’re making me dizzy.”


End file.
